Beware of Guarded Women
by alice59
Summary: (Name), our heroine in this story, is a stubborn woman who never tells anyone her problems. But handling problems isn't her forte so she ended up troubling people around her. Gin then plans on a way to make her spill everything but there's one thing that he wasn't able to include in his calculation.


Warning lime. This is my first time writing this kind of fic, so I'm sorry if it's not good. Orz I don't really write these because I don't know how. (dt here) lol. But Gintama needs more fics!

* * *

Helping Yorozuya during the day and working at Snack Smile by night is (Name)'s everyday routine. She is one of the country bumpkins who left for Edo in hopes of saving more money. Ever since the construction of the terminal, Edo's business boomed. With that knowledge, she left her house and travelled there but the life she got is not what she expected. With the Amanto's discrimination towards humans, finding a job turn out to be rough. In the end, she ended up in Kabuki district as a hostess in a cabaret club. Although that wouldn't be possible without the help of a certain silver haired samurai.

Feeling indebted to him, she offered to help him in the day since her works starts at night. Being a hostess is not that hard at least. Snack Smile values their workers more than the customers and does not tolerate perverts who can't control their hands. Also, with Otae working there, perverts who touch unwilling hostesses are flung outside the shop. The salary is enough and tricking men to cough up tip is easy. She had her life settled until she got a call one day and everything went downhill.

Ever since she got a call, she has been thinking a lot and this affected her work performance. She often make mistakes and is always out of focus. This made her say unnecessary things to her customers and as a result, she was getting less tips from them and worse she's losing some of them. Her boss noticed it and decided to give her some days off.

During her day off, which was supposed to be time for her to relax, she spent it working with the Yorozuya. Her job there is not really heavy, just cleaning, cooking, helping with request and such. One morning, while they're having their breakfast, Gintoki suddenly spit the pancake that she had cooked which made her broke out of her trance and look at him.

"Sour! What the hell is this?!" the samurai shouted, poking the rest of the pancake in his plate. As if on cue, Kagura also spit her food.

"Gin-chan, this one is salty." She whined.

Gintoki lifted his plate and smelled the food, his face immediately scrunched as he took the plate away from his face.

"It stinks! Why does this smell like vinegar?!" He complained, fingers holding his nose.

"I'm sorry, I'll make a new one." (Name) said, getting the plates but as she did, the plates fell off her hands and clattered to the ground.

"Oi oi, are you alright? You normally don't make this kind of mistakes." Gintoki asked now worried about the female's unusual behavior.

"Yes, it's nothing. I'm sorry for the trouble." She apologized, bowing to them. The samurai merely stared at her, as if trying to read her.

The day went on with (Name) making countless mistakes and now she was sitting in the sofa with the Yorozuya trio in front of her.

"So, what's with you lately?" The silver haired samurai started.

"Eh?" (Name) tried her best to look as okay as possible but failed. Her acting skills seems to stop working these days.

"Is something bothering you (Name)-san? I also heard from my sister that you have been asked by your boss to stop coming for a while." This time the boy with glasses asked, worry etched in his face.

"If there's something troubling you, big sister, we'll take care of it! We're the Yorozuya after all!" The Chinese girl happily exclaimed.

"It's nothing really, you don't have to trouble yourselves for me." She replied, waving her hands in a dismissing manner. The three looked at each other, as though they're mentally conversing. After a while, Gintoki sighed coming to a conclusion.

"Patsuan, can you let Kagura sleep over at your house tonight?" He suggested looking at the boy.

"Yes, but why?" Shinpachi asked, confusion evident on his face.

"With (Name) being as she is now, we won't have anything decent to eat." He answered, leaning back while picking his nose.

"Hey." (Name) silently protested.

Shinpachi felt that it was lie but just let it slide and went with it. "Alright, let's go Kagura. See you tomorrow Gin-san, (Name)-san." Kagura trailed after him along with Sadaharu and also said her goodbyes. As soon as they were left behind, Gintoki sighed and spoke, "You can't hide it from me (Name), I know you have a problem."

She was about to reply when he cut her off by adding, "If you don't want to talk about it, then at least let me help you forget it." She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Let's go."

* * *

Gintoki had mentally congratulated himself as he looked at the female beside him. His plan has worked and she's slowly telling him what is bothering her. How did she let him do that, he didn't know. They're in Snack Otose, filling themselves with liquor. Although unlike (Name) who looks to be completely wasted, Gintoki was holding himself back from getting drunk. (Name) was hunched over the counter, bawling herself out and whining nonstop. When (Name) has had a few rounds of alcohol, she started complaining about work and then as she goes on she finally let out everything.

"I'm not that old, right? I'm still young, right?" (Name) cried, shaking the male beside her then went back to lean over the counter again. "Yet, they said that I should be married by now! That I'm too old to be single! Catherine is older than me but she's still single!" She continued.

"Well, Catherine's case is different. It's probably because no one wants to get involve with her." Gintoki joked, trying to comfort her.

"Oi! Perm head, I heard that!" The cat-like Amanto shouted, glaring at the samurai but was ignored.

"Not only that, they're also planning on arranging my marriage if I didn't find a husband soon! Isn't that cruel?!" She slurred, pouring another round of alcohol on her cup and drinking it in one gulp. "You know what's worst?" She asked looking at the silver haired samurai beside her.

"The reason is because they wanted a grandchild! If you wanted children that badly then make it yourselves, stupid geezers!" She complained as she pound the counter and hunched over it again.

Gintoki sweat dropped at her sudden outburst, finding her amusing and adorable at the same time. So that's it? (Name)'s problem is her parents pushing her to marry and if she didn't they'll arranged her marriage for her. After Gintoki finished drinking his current shot, Otose spoke.

"I think you should get her home now."

"Yeah."

"And don't try anything funny." The old lady reminded.

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Gintoki is barely keeping himself from passing out as he help (Name) walk towards his house. Even if he had controlled his alcohol intake, he can still feel drowsiness slowly making its way towards him because of his low tolerance. They both entered the house and Gintoki had skipped removing their foot wears at the entrance.

When he opened the door of his room, (Name) stood up on her own, wobbling slightly, and pointed a finger at him.

"Hey, why do you wear your yukata like that? Why does the other arm have to be out? Why is your shirt open like that? Why does it have to be that low? Do you want to flaunt your chest? Why do you have a collar?"

The barrage of question didn't really register in his mind. All he thought of is that (Name) is not only a sentimental drunk, but an annoying one as well. The following event happened so fast that he didn't have any time to react.

(Name) suddenly grabbed both his collars and slammed their lips together. Gintoki stiffened and she used this chance to push them both further inside the room then tripped one of his feet so they fell down together. Gintoki landed on his butt with (Name) on top, straddling his hips.

She pulled away for a second then went back to attacking his lips. She tried to deepen the kiss but by this time Gintoki had already processed the situation and is trying to push her away. But (Name) wouldn't have any of that so she grinded her hips on his causing pleasurable friction. Gintoki gasped at the sudden action and (Name) took advantage of this by shoving her tongue past his lips. Her tongue seek his and when found, she swirled her own on his. With Gintoki's hesitation, she easily dominated him. His resolve slowly wavers at the feeling of their intimate movement.

(Name)'s hands slowly moved upwards from his collar to his hair and sensually played with it while deepening the kiss. Alas, air was running low and both felt the need to breath. They broke the kiss, saliva still connecting both their mouths as they panted. Gintoki looked at the female towering him and noticed how her half-lidded gaze was filled with lust, how flushed her cheeks was, and how sexy she looked as she breathes in air. The sight combined with his fuzzy mind due to alcohol made him slowly lose control of what's left of his virtue.

"…want..." She murmured, leaning over till her mouth reached his ear.

"…you…" She whispered, then tugged his hair downwards so that he look up and leave his neck defenseless. Her lips immediately descended upon his neck and started nibbling and sucking on it while her other hand went down his chest and slyly went beneath his shirt to feel his muscles. This made him groan and hold onto her hips. This action spurred her to grind her hips with his once again and the man unconsciously respond to it. Gintoki can feel that if this goes on, the string that's connecting him to his morality will snap. The overwhelming sensation of their intimate exchange is slowly taking over him. He can feel himself gradually reciprocating every touch.

Much to Gintoki's relief and dismay, he suddenly felt the girl above him halt. Her hold loosens and she passed out. Gintoki is relieved that it didn't escalate any further and that he won't have to deal with the old hag's scolding below the next morning. But he felt disappointed that he was left to take care of a certain something on his own. He sighed and laid her at the futon. Feeling his own dizziness, he decided to join the sleeping maiden beside him mentally noting that (Name) is also an aggressive drunk and must be as far away as possible to alcohol.

* * *

The next morning, Shinpachi, Kagura, and Sadaharu arrived at the Yorozuya. Shinpachi immediately greeted to check if anyone is already awake. The lack of answer confirmed that the perm head is still sleeping so he went straight to his room to wake him up.

"Gin-san, it's already late, wake u-"The boy was cut off midsentence after sliding the door, surprise donning his face.

"What is it Shinpachi, did you-"Kagura also peeked and upon seeing what he saw, mimicked his expression.

There lay the two embracing each other with their legs entwined. Gintoki stirred and slowly open one of his eyes to look at the intruder. With his head now throbbing, he can barely make the disgusted faces of the two.

"I'm disappointed with you Gin-san." Shinpachi said, face churning in repulsion.

"I can't believe you send me away to do that. Never show yourself near me again." Kagura cruelly added, and spit at the floor.

"Let's go Kagura, Sadaharu." Shinpachi beckons.

Gintoki, still confused on what had transpired, just shrugged it off and decided to go back to sleep, hugging his 'pillow' closer. After all, he didn't have any energy to deal with anything with his headache.

* * *

This was supposed to be a lemon lol (whenthethirstistoostrong) but I can't bring myself to continue it so I had to stop or this will be sitting in my laptop for decades xD I also planned this to be pwp(plotwhatplot) but because I have a habit of putting backgrounds in one shots, the story slowly changed I hope this doesn't feel weird orz Ijustwantedmoregintamafics

I'm not sure about the terminal=business thing. And also the setting in the second paragraph. I just made those up

I hope you enjoy reading this.


End file.
